Thermoplastic resins exhibit excellent properties, such as low specific gravity, good moldability, and good impact resistance, as compared with glass or metal, and are useful for housings of electrical/electronic products, automotive interior/exterior materials, and exterior materials for buildings. With the trend toward larger and lighter electrical/electronic products, plastic products produced from thermoplastic resins are quickly replacing existing glass and metal-based products.
A PC/ABS-based thermoplastic resin composition prepared by blending a polycarbonate (PC) resin with a rubber-modified aromatic vinyl copolymer such as an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) copolymer resin can improve processability and chemical resistance of the polycarbonate resin with minimal or no deterioration in impact resistance and thermal resistance of the polycarbonate resin, and can achieve cost reduction, thereby enabling various applications thereof.
Such a thermoplastic resin composition may include a flame retardant and inorganic fillers such as glass fibers, talc, and wollastonite in order to improve rigidity and flame retardancy.
However, the thermoplastic resin composition containing the inorganic fillers such as glass fibers can suffer from deterioration in flowability and elongation, and it can be difficult to provide a good external appearance due to a concern of protrusion of the glass fibers.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition that can realize high gloss and good external appearance and can exhibit good properties in terms of flowability, impact resistance, thermal resistance, thin film flame retardancy, dimensional stability, and the like.